


Die Gesellschaft der Teufel

by Teufelsratte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Devil, Gen, poem, teufel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teufelsratte/pseuds/Teufelsratte
Summary: Ein Gedicht (Nicht Religonsgemeint!)Ich bin der Teufel, der dies erschufIch lass es regnen das Feuer der Verzweiflung, das Feuer der WutIch bin der Teufel der dies erschufIch lass sie leiden durch Qual, Pein, Angst und HoffnungslosigkeitDenn ich bin der Teufel der dies erschuf





	Die Gesellschaft der Teufel

Die Gesellschaft der Teufel

Ich bin der Teufel, der dies erschuf

Ich lass es regnen das Feuer der Verzweiflung, das Feuer der Wut

Ich bin der Teufel der dies erschuf

Ich lass sie leiden durch Qual, Pein, Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit

Denn ich bin der Teufel der dies erschuf

Und so reden wir vom Guten, von Gott, der Freude und menschliche Moral

und laben uns nebenbei am Schlechten, an Angst und Qual.

Wir lassen sie leiden

und schauen ihnen zu

wie sie verderben

durch diesen Fluch

Den Fluch den ICH bestimme

stimmen SIE zu

Ich liebe was ich tue

und sie sehen zu

Ich bin der Teufel, der dies erschuf

Ich lass es regnen das Feuer der Verzweiflung, das Feuer der Wut

Ich bin der Teufel der dies erschuf

Ich lass sie leiden durch Qual, Pein, Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit

Denn ich bin der Teufel, der dies erschuf

Ist es nun gut was ich tue?

Warum seht ihr mir zu?

Wollt das mein Herz sich färbt

so rot wie das Blut

Ihr denkt ihr seid unschuldig

doch sage ich Nein!

Ihr wollt es doch sehn

nun gibt es ruhig zu

Ich bin der Teufel, der dies erschuf

Ich lass es regnen das Feuer der Verzweiflung, das Feuer der Wut

Ich bin der Teufel, der dies erschuf

Ich lass sie leiden durch Qual, Pein, Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit

Denn ich bin der Teufel, der All dies erschuf

Ich bin der Teufel

und ihr seid die Brut


End file.
